


Last Dance

by lilbunz



Series: Payton's homo ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EXTREMELY SHORT ONLY 700 WORDS, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Help, It's not really sad, Last Dance, M/M, PDA, Swearing, because of shittykawa and assikawa, but i decided it could be handled, cursing, i originally tagged it as teen and up, is this plotless fluff?, it could've been but i decided to make it happy in the end, it gets all better quickly, it might get a little sad but not enough to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbunz/pseuds/lilbunz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi barks, eyebrow pulling together instinctively.</p><p>“Why are you so mean, iwa chan? All i want is to slow dance~” He says in a sing song voice, hoping Iwaizumi would catch the honestly laced in his words, the hopeful sparkle in his eye, anything. </p><p>He didn’t. The spiker merely scoffed and waved him off.</p><p>“Go ask one of your fan girls. I’m sure they’ll fight over that position.”</p><p>DISCLAIMER: i haven't written in a very long time due to insecurity in my writing, sorry if it's rusty!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

“Okay everyone, this is the last dance so get with a partner because we’re gonna take it a little slow.” 

Oikawa glanced around the room as the music slowed to a romantic rhythm, eyes looking for the only person he would consider to dance with, seriously anyways. He’s been dancing with his (what Iwaizumi calls them) “fan girls”. Though every time a slower song came through the speakers he coincidentally had to use the little boys room every time. 

He caught the spikers gaze and gestured to him, calling out to him like he would any day.

“What do you want, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi barks, eyebrow pulling together instinctively.

“Why are you so mean, iwa chan? All i want is to slow dance~” He says in a sing song voice, hoping Iwaizumi would catch the honestly laced in his words, the hopeful sparkle in his eye, anything. 

He didn’t. The spiker merely scoffed and waved him off.

“Go ask one of your fan girls. I’m sure they’ll fight over that position.”

Oikawa’s heart hurt, but he masked it with a tooth rotting smile, laughing at Iwaizumi’s words, fake laughing. 

“Iwa chan none of those girls can replace you~” Oikawa said, about to add his seriousness on the matter, when the song fades out and the lights turn back on. It was the end of the night and he hadn’t gotten one dance with the one he craved to dance with. Oikawa feels a pat on his back, catching him off guard and knocking him off balance slightly.

“You’re still coming to my house, right Assikawa?” Iwaizumi keeps walking, talking back at Oikawa who is practically frozen in place.He quickly comes to his senses and runs to catch up with Iwaizumi, going on about there’s no doubt he’d pass up a chance to stay as his home. Smiling, laughing, faking.

 

-

 

Oikawa is sitting on the counter next to the sink, hair dripping wet down his face, thinking about the whole night. The other is next to him, standing in from of the sink with toothpaste froth around his mouth as he brushes his teeth. Oikawa decides that he has to tell him he was serious tonight, otherwise he never will get it out.

“Iwa chan?” Oikawa speaks softly, looking down at his hands. Iwaizumi knows he’s serious when he speaks like this. He spits out the toothpaste and wipes off his mouth.

“What is it Oikawa?” He leans against the sink, facing him fully. Oikawa takes a deep breath, looking up at Iwaizumi as he speaks the words that he hoped would trigger realization in the aces’s mind.

“I was serious earlier, iwa- hajime,” He looks back down, as he continues to speak, “when i said i wanted to slow dance with you, i mean.” He lets out a breath and waits in the silence, hoping Iwaizumi would break the silence so he wouldn’t have to.

“I know, dumbass.”

Oikawa looks up at Iwazumi, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion and his eyes widening in surprise.

“Y…you know?” The setter stutters over his few words, surprised at Iwaizumi’s reply.

“of course i know, i’ve known you all my life. haven’t i? Now come on.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him off of the counter and practically dragged him into his room, Oikawa blubbering and trying to pull away the entire time.

“What are you going to do, Iwa chan? don’t hurt me!” The taller of the two squawked, trying to loosen Iwaizumi’s grip on his wrist.

“Assikawa, i’m giving you that dance. I’m not going to hurt you, unless you step on my toes.” Iwaizumi turns Oikawa around to face him and slips his hand from around his wrist to his hand, getting into a slow dance position. Oikawa smiled and giggled, genuine.

“Iwa chan there’s no music.”

“Shut up, do you want this dance or not?” Iwaizumi sounded mad, but when Oikawa looked at his face he clearly saw the blush rising his cheeks and smiled wider.

“Okay okay fine, Iwa chan. But you have to hum.”

“Don’t push it.” Oikawa giggled happily at his response and pulled himself closer to the boy, wrapping his arms around his arms, swaying to the silence of the room, warming when he felt iwaizumi’s arms wrap around his torso, swaying with the setter.

He finally got his last dance.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kissmyassikawa ( PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS I NEED TO IMPROVE!!!)
> 
> im so sorry if it's rusty,i promise i will get better with time,i gotta warm up.  
> ALSO THis is my first time not writing it in first person...how did i do? :-)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
